


show a little lovin

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun is a little weirdo. kyungsoo loves him anyway.





	1. 1. Who is the one who asks crazy questions, and who is the one who tells the other to go to sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> short and cute drabbles inspired [by some of these otp questions](https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/182245400563/otp-questions) for valentine's day~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by question #1 from the list: Who is the one who asks crazy questions, and who is the one who tells the other to go to sleep?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

“would you rather eat shit that tastes like chocolate or eat chocolate that tastes like shit?”

kyungsoo sighs, rolls over to face his boyfriend, but too tired to pry his eyes open. “go to sleep, baek. it’s almost one a.m.”

the other whines and kyungsoo just _knows_ he has signature pout on his face. “you didn’t answer my question!” baekhyun whines as he swings a leg over the other’s waist to pull him closer. “if your all time, ultimate, favorite celebrity crush asked you out, would you pick him or me?”

“that’s the tenth question you’ve asked me,” kyungsoo deadpans. “we both have to be up early in the morning and i want to sleep.”

“fine,” baekhyun grumbles. kyungsoo feels him pull his leg off and feels the bed shift, he assumes baekhyun has his back turned toward him. it’s what he does when he doesn’t get his way, like a child throwing a tantrum because his mom refused to buy him candy.

kyungsoo opens an eye to take a peek at the other to confirm his suspicions. he sighs before scooting closer and wrapping a arm around baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer until his back is flush with his chest. baekhyun continues to give him the cold shoulder, but still allows his boyfriend to pull him close. kyungsoo rests his chin on the other’s shoulder after pressing a soft kiss onto his neck. he feels baekhyun relax in his arms and he smiles. “i’d definitely choose you. i’d always choose you,” he whispers.

baekhyun’s quick to turn himself around to bury his face into kyungsoo’s chest. they stay like this for a minute in silence. kyungsoo grins and tights his hold on his boyfriend’s waist, allowing himself to finally relax and fall asleep.

“what about the shit and chocolate question?” he hears baekhyun ask quietly.

“shut up and go to sleep.”

 


	2. 3. Who wants to take lots of pictures and is always smiling and who looks pissed off no matter what photo they are in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by question #3 from the list: 3. Who wants to take lots of pictures and is always smiling and who looks pissed off no matter what photo they are in?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

kyungsoo’s never been good with getting his picture taken. baekhyun loves pictures, both taking them and getting them taken. that being said, today isn’t exactly the easiest kyungsoo. it was baekhyun’s idea to take couple photos to announce their engagement in the local newspaper. it took about two weeks of convincing from him for kyungsoo to finally agree to it.

fifty photos in and they still have no usable ones. baekhyun’s all smiles and kyungsoo looks like he’s stuck in an arranged marriage he wants nothing to do with. “I told you we shouldn’t have done this.”

baekhyun pouts, pulls at his fiance’s cheek. “don’t be a grumpy pants, soo. the pictures are cute!”

“ _you_ look cute. i look like i’m about to kill you,” kyungsoo frowns as he looks at the photos.

“well _i_ still think you look cute,” the other giggles as he presses a chaste peck onto kyungsoo’s cheek.

the photographer stifles an amused laugh and quickly looks away; kyungsoo’s face reddens as he narrows his eyes at his fiance, though he grabs ahold of the other’s hand to give it an affectionate squeeze.

baekhyun beams before suggesting, “we should take one where you’re kissing my cheek, that way you won’t need to smile.”

kyungsoo sighs, mutters a ‘i’m not doing that,’ before quickly giving in and taking the photo. baekhyun loves it enough to use it for the engagement announcement.

 


	3. 12. Who always kisses their partner before they leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by question #12 from the list: Who always kisses their partner before they leave?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

baekhyun’s always been the most touchy and affectionate out of their friend group- even before he and kyungsoo started dating. it took kyungsoo quite a while to even realize the other liked him considering he was cuddly with almost everyone.

kyungsoo wasn’t nearly as affectionate as him, but that never stopped baekhyun from demanding him to do so. it’s wednesday today, which means kyungsoo has to leave early for class, leaving behind a rather disappointed and pouty baekhyun.

“why are you even taking morning classes, you should take afternoon and night classes like me so we can sleep in!”

kyungsoo sighs, pulls his black sweater on and looks around the messy room for his glasses. damn his boyfriend for being so unorganized. “because I like morning classes.”

“well if you didn’t have to leave so early, I could make you breakfast in bed,” baekhyun says as he scoops a spoonful of Frosted Flakes into his mouth.

the other scoffs, “you’re a horrible cook.”

“you’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to lie and say you like my cooking!”

kyungsoo chuckles and ignores his boyfriend’s adorable pout as he grabs his backpack and keys.

“alright gotta go now, see you later. love you.” he’s about head out the door when he hears the other yell his name with a mouthful of cereal.

“aren’t you forgetting something?!” baekhyun asks looking somewhat offended. he rolls his eyes when the other doesn’t say anything.

he huffs, “My goodbye kiss!”

kyungsoo walks back and leans over the table to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. baekhyun looks rather pleased with the light blush on the other’s face. “have a good day in class, soo. love you too!”

out of all days in the week, kyungsoo thinks he likes wednesday’s the most.


	4. 13. Who is the one who gets really sappy when they are tired and who thinks it’s adorable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by question 13 from the list: Who is the one who gets really sappy when they are tired and who thinks it’s adorable?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

of the five years that they’ve been together, baekhyun and kyungsoo rarely spent time apart. that being said, both of them were pretty bummed out when kyungsoo was went away on a week long business trip. it was almost three in morning when baekhyun almost nodded off on the couch while waiting for his husband to come home. kyungsoo was supposed to land a couple hours ago, but he still wasn’t home. he was starting to worry that maybe something horrible had happened. kyungsoo had always said he was too dramatic for his own good.

baekhyun almost jumped up from his seat when he finally heard the familiar jingle of keys from the other side of the door. he ran to open it before the other could have a chance to open it himself. kyungsoo looked _exhausted,_ his jacket his hand, tie loose around his neck, and dark circles under his tired eyes.

“finally,” baekhyun breathed out as he jumped into the other’s arms.

“sorry,” kyungsoo mumbled into the crook of his husband’s neck. “flight got delayed and my phone died so i couldn’t call to let you know.”

the other hummed, tightened his arms around kyungsoo’s torso. he finally pulled after a while to let kyungsoo set his belongings down and get some rest. he didn’t make it to bed, far too worn out to get changed and shower so instead he otps to kick off his shoes and flop down onto the couch.

baekhyun settled down next to him, proceeded to undo the other’s tie and take it off from around his neck. “how was it?” he asked quietly, running a hand through kyungsoo’s hair.

“horrible,” kyungsoo muttered, “you weren’t there.”

baekhyun lightly laughed as the other lied down, his head resting on baekhyun’s lap. “i’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

kyungsoo scoffed, “it was. but i did get to visit yixing hyung so that was nice.”

the other hummed and continued to thread his hands through his husbands hair. they don’t say another word for a few minutes and baekhyun thought that the other fell asleep until he heard him speak up again. “i really missed you, baby,” kyungsoo said quietly, his voice deep and husky. baekhyun grinned; kyungsoo rarely called him ‘baby.’ he only did so when he was either drunk or dead tired.

“i know.”

kyungsoo shifted so that he could he look up at the other. “aren’t you gonna say you missed me too?”

“nope,” baekhyun said with a cheeky smile. his husband playfully narrowed his eyes at him before gently poking at his stomach. “i’m just kidding, of course i missed you.”

the other allowed his heavy lids to fall close, a small smile pulling at his full lips as he reached up to take ahold of his husband’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “i love you so much, you know that?”

baekhyun was beaming, felt his heart swell as kyungsoo’s grip tightened around his hand. kyungsoo was never really vocal about his feelings, it was only during times like this when his sentimental and romantic side came out and baekhyun found it absolutely adorable everytime.

“i love you too.” maybe kyungsoo should go on business trips more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves ! i wanted to do another valentine's speical thingy, but i wanted to do something different than last year so yeah this year i'm only doing 3 ships: baekyeol, baeksoo, and sebaek. (I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE BAEKYEOL ONES YET BC I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL ASHFKDSH so sorry to my baekyeol shippers but i will eventually get them done :'))) 
> 
> i originally wanted write 10 drabbles for each ship but yeah i've been very very swamped with work and have been exhausted lately so forgive me asfds hope you enjoyed them anyway and sorry they're soooo short lollll
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
